1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp and door stop device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for clamping and supporting a door or window sash while, for example, planing same, or for holding a door while fitting hinges thereto. The device can also be used as a door stop for securing a door in place and has a mechanism whereby it can be released quickly when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various embodiments of door stop devices and clamp devices have been proposed. The device of the present invention differs from the previously proposed devices by providing a combined clamp/door stop device including a quick release door stop mechanism.